


Resurrection

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Resurrection

Resurrection  
News came to Tommy Boy that Rawhide was down for the count. The news had come in an email. Being halfway across the world did not lend to itself in being an easy mission.

Being in charge of an expedition in New Zealand, Tommy Boy was as far as one could be from New Brunswick, New Jersey.

She looked again at the short message sent by Mrs. Johnson.

 

Tommy Boy,

Just wanted to let you know that some things have happened at the Institute. Buckaroo is fine, but it's Rawhide. I don't know how to explain it, but just know that Buckaroo is doing his best to make it right.

I'm not doing this very well.

Rawhide was protecting Buckaroo from an alien. (More later on this.) Anyway, they got Rawhide with a stinger. We thought he was dead. I know, Rawhide dead, take the soul from the Institute. But there were readings. Buckaroo put him in suspension.

They are working on an antidote. The resurrection of Rawhide will be a story that no one could dispute.

Come home ASAP. Things are on edge here. We need you.

Mrs. J.

 

Reading it once, twice, Tommy Boy started her list of things to do and how to get back home. She wondered what the hell was going on back home.

She e-mailed Buckaroo, Perfect Tommy and Reno. None of them had mailed back. She didn't know how to take that. Was there something worse going on? Were they unable to respond?

Packing up her meager items from the tent she turned over control to her second in command and started her way back to civilization. She would make it home in record time if she could manage it.

On a plane from Australia to Hawaii, Tommy Boy sat and pondered the thought of Rawhide being dead. He was Buckaroo's protector, the last line of defense to protect the man from the evil that lurked. He had taken the hit to keep his friend safe. But there was hope at least that was what Mrs. J. had stated. That was why he was frozen. It had been something that the Institute had been working on, seems that Rawhide was going to be proving if it worked.

Fingering the ring that she kept on a chain around her neck, she could only keep good thought.

The resurrection of Rawhide. Rawhide rising up from the dead. A miracle. Could Buckaroo pull off such a plan?

Tommy Boy closed her eyes. If anyone could it would be Buckaroo.

All she could hope is that he could.

Soon she would be home, to see for herself what had happened, to see where her man was.


End file.
